


Share 2

by TwelveUnitsShy



Series: Sharing a Bed [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Dry Humping, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveUnitsShy/pseuds/TwelveUnitsShy
Summary: Again, one hotel room, two members of Overwatch, Gabriel's point of view.





	Share 2

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to continue, but here's a continuation anyway. I seem to be in the mood for senseless "not quite smut" lately. (I wrote part one FOREVER ago!)
> 
> Again, no intro, no real explanation, senseless and pointless. Could be AU, could be early Overwatch. But I do know it's set not long after the first part.

Separate rooms would've been preferred. Hell, separate beds would've been nice. I don't know who's doing the budget these days, but they should really stop cutting corners. And even when I offer to pay for my own room, Morrison's there to put a stop to it. I even told him that I didn't expect to get reimbursed for it, but he insisted that we just take what was given to us.

So, there I was in this hotel bed with 'Goody Two Shoes' Morrison again. But I wasn't about to fall for the same trick twice. Instead of lying with my back to him, I lay facing him. And I made sure to close my eyes so I didn't have to see his stupid face.

Personally, I'd wanted to sleep in the chair. But we argued until I got tired of hearing his voice and gave in.

We never mentioned what happened the last time we shared a bed. And we never talked about what happened between us the time before that either. Instead we just go about our lives like there's nothing between us while we're away.

Oh, but there's definitely something between us. As much as I hated to admit it, I was doing my best to control my breathing as I lay next to him. Jack hadn't even said or done anything and yet I could feel myself practically trembling with anticipation. But it was taking forever! What? Had he already fallen asleep or something?

After what seemed like another few forevers, I felt Jack scooting closer and I chuckled mentally. What was he gonna do now that I was facing him and he couldn't molest my ass?

I felt Jack's hand gently touch my cheek and I almost gasped. "Gabe? You awake?" he whispered sleepily.

I knew he couldn't keep his hands off me for very long. Though, this time felt different. I thought about pretending to be asleep, but his closeness had caused some irregularity in my breathing already. Surely he'd noticed it.

"Yeah," I grumbled.

This time was definitely different because instead of feeling me up like he'd done in the past, he moved in closer and his lips brushed mine. Our first kiss. Even though we'd fooled around a little in the past, this was the first time we'd ever kissed.

I didn't recoil like I thought I would do if something like that ever happened. Yet it was so shocking that I had to ask, "What are you—?"

He cut me off by brushing the tip of his tongue lightly against my bottom lip.

That very simple action seemed to set my entire body aflame. I wanted more contact—NEEDED more contact—but in all honesty, I just didn't want him to think that I wanted any of this.

I let my mouth fall open a bit and Jack took advantage just like I thought he would. His tongue dipped into my mouth and I couldn't stop myself from brushing my tongue against his.

Jack suddenly wrapped his leg around mine and pulled my pelvis flush against his. "Good," he whispered against my lips. "You're hard too."

Of course I was hard. That had happened the minute we got into bed together. But I wasn't about to tell him that. It was already bad enough that he'd found me in this condition at all.

He pressed his lips against mine again and his tongue negotiated entry. If I'd been in my right mind, I might've stopped him there and asked what was going on. But instead I allowed this kissing game to continue. And each time his tongue dipped into my mouth, his hips forced our erections to nudge each other.

I groaned quietly, half in frustration, as I clasped my lips tightly against his. Why were we still fully clothed? Why wasn't he doing more? Didn't he want more? Cause I sure as hell did.

I tore my lips away from his and tilted my head back so I could breathe. But that just allowed him to assault my neck with his teeth. Damn, it felt good. It felt so damned good.

Then I heard a voice that I didn't recognize moaning Jack's name. That wasn't me, was it?

Jack began desperately rubbing his clothed erection against mine and I came to the realization that I was doing the same. His hand wandered around to my ass and gave it a squeeze. My hips bucked without my say-so and I wanted to curse when his fingers traced the seam of my pants, tickling the crack of my ass. For the moment I'd lost focus on what was going on in the front and my body was begging for more attention in the back.

"You like that?" he whispered against my neck, playing at the seam again.

After holding back a succession of moans, I heard how gruff his voice was and I caved in. I moaned his name yet again, my arms wrapping tightly around him.

And he had the unmitigated audacity to continue teasing me like this, his fingers slowly tracing up and down the seam until, to my own embarrassment, I was all but mewling. Why wouldn't he just do more? It would save us both from this torture. He had to want me as badly as I wanted him, right?

"Gabe...," I heard him moan against my neck. "I'm so close, Gabe."

No, dammit! Why was he doing this to me? I wanted so much more. I wanted to feel his cock inside me. But I couldn't say that, could I? I couldn't just let him know that that was what I wanted.

Unfortunately, my hips had begun rocking against his so eagerly that I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to. I needed release. And there was no way I could wait for my pants to come off, let alone prepare to be penetrated.

I could feel Jack's cock throbbing even through all the layers of fabric and mine soon followed. And once we both calmed down from our respective climaxes, I felt Jack's lips press against mine briefly as he gave me a tired kiss. Then he wrapped both his arms around me.

It was a struggle not to clamp my lips to his once more, but I didn't bother to pull away from his embrace. And because I couldn't bring myself to say anything, I was forced to officially brand myself a coward.


End file.
